


Drunken Secrets

by vomitingwords



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddly Mickey, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Drunk Mickey, Drunkenness, Gallavich, I Love You, M/M, Secrets, sleepy Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: Mickey gets really drunk and disturbs a sleeping Ian to tell him a secret.





	Drunken Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my tumblr

Mickey stumbles into the house around 3 in the morning. He was past the point of slightly drunk and went straight to hammered. All he could focus on was getting to his bedroom and into bed but not before bumping into virtually everything on his way although it was apparently not loud enough to wake his sleeping boyfriend because when he got to their shared bedroom there was Ian, laying on his stomach, one arm on Mickey’s side of the bed and the other underneath his head, snoring softly. Mickey stood in the doorway smiling softly before walking over to the bed. 

 

“Hey sleepyhead. Wake up. You’re on my side of the bed and I have something really important to tell you.” Mickey slurs. 

 

Ian stirs and moves over a little so Mickey can get into the bed. Once Mickey is fully in he leans over to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear. 

 

“Hey Ian.” He giggles a high pitched sort of giggle. “I still haven’t told you my secret. And it’s good too. 

 

“Fine. What is it?” Ian sighs opening his eyes. 

 

“I really really really love you.” he grins, his eyes sparking in his inebriated state. Ian can’t help but smile at his idiot boyfriend. Though Mickey had never said it before, the fact that he loved Ian was no secret. 

 

“I love you too.” Ian’s heart swells as Mickey cuddles into him and they both fall asleep.


End file.
